The present invention relates to hand tools and relates more particularly to a hand tool for mounting or dismounting bicycle cranks which has means for removing a variety of crank fastening caps from place, means to protect the front end of the outer thread portion of the bolt thereof, and means to extend the arm of force for labor-saving operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,017, there is disclosed a hand tool specifically designed for mounting or dismounting bicycle cranks. This device is very convenient in use. However, the front end of the outer thread of the bolt may be damaged easily when the bolt is stopped against the bottom bracket bearing axle of a bicycle during crank dismounting operation.